Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 2
Episode 2 - The Space Noobs Plumb the Lower Decks of the Stricken Boreas Spacedate: 4257.072.12.37 Our Marine Heroes descend, Ironically, to the Upper Deck, and with an Unerring Sense of Military Space Planning immediately Proceed Directly to the Bridge. There, they find the Bridge Crew Incapacitated, Including Captain Bar-Ack and Helmsthing Hu-Ora. As the warm up to an Epic First-Aid Skill Check Whore of Epic Proportions, the Noobs revive the crewmen and everybody starts trying to figure out What the Hell is Going On. Bar-Ack reports a series of Shipwide System Failures just as the Boreass was Jumping back in to Normal-Space, culminating in the Inertial Dampeners going Partially Offline! As Hu-Ora Daringly Saves the Ship from Spinning into Oblivion, The Ship's Captain orders the Squad to Check on Councellor Trois, last seen in her Quarters (Aft, Port). Upon hearing of Sgt. Johnson's condition, they were directed to look for Dr. Mordin, Solus, in the Infirmary (Aft, Starboard). While the Felatian Empath was a bit surprised to awaken to the Tender Ministrations of Marine Style First Aid, the Good Doctor promised Attention for the Sarge if Coremen could be found to bring him down. Conduit Worms in the Captain's Hallway? I didn't see any! A few Rescued Blue Shirts and Concerned Looks from Councellor Trois later and the Noobs are ready to head down to the Middle Deck. Spacedate: 4257.072.12.59 Boreass. Middle Deck. More Blue Shirts to Save. This where they Start Dying. Missiles & Mouth to, Whatever the Hell that Orifice Is. Master Chief Scotty can help! OK, Master Chief Scotty is Busy Helping now. Off to find Commander Petiole then. Plasma Core is Stabilized by the time she makes her way to Report to the Bridge. Spacedate: 4257.072.13.36 The Lower Deck was the worst yet. The Lights were Sparking Sporadically, the Stench of Death hung heavy in the Stale Atmosphere. A Fine Coating of Pink Sludge was all that was left of the Boreas' Marines, but the Red Shirts Survived? Must've been a mistake with the Cabin Assignments! A Few More Blue-Shirts to Resuscitate, and onward to the Kitchen. There, looming out of the Dry-Stores, more Malfunctioning Loaders! Now with a few extra Exp and a some Minor Equipment Upgrades, the Noobs commence to Pummel the Loaders into Pieces, and yes, the Cook Lived. Space Noobs Save the Day! Episode 2 Epilogue Master Chief Scotty reports that the System Failures experienced by the Boreas were the result of an Unprecedented Threat to Computer Systems, the Ultron Virus (v.1.0). Multiplying Rapidly and Spreading Wirelessly through the Auto-Update Protocols, it lurks in the Root Command Structures of every piece of computerized Equipment within its Range like a Bomb, waiting to randomly interrupt Basic Functions with no Discernible Pattern. Using his Computer Brilliance, The McScotty has developed an Anti-Virus Program that's supposed to Eradicate the Virus, but the only way to prevent Immediate Reinfection is to disable the Communications Systems and deactivate the Auto Update Feature on everything. Sgt. Johnson's still Laid Up in the Infirmary with his Broken Back, and Things Become Clear to R'ay-Mann. The Noobs enjoy two 4 Hour Blocks on their low-speed journey towards Jupiter Station, (Braxxz Spends the Time with Councellor Trois, followed up with a PNMA Prescription from Dr. Mordin). 3 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (1 Combat). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet